Char&Coop: A Dream's A Wish Your Heart Makes
by Sunkissed Gurl
Summary: Charlotte and Cooper: The Fairytale Series: Once in a while right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives rise to a fairytale. Book One Sometimes Char&Coop will feel like life's a fairytale and other times it will feel far from away from it
1. Chapter 1

**First things first: disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to private Practice. **

**Next: This series is a continuation of my story "The Unexpected Things in Life" If you haven't read it you can find it on my profile page. Charlotte and Cooper have a young son Bryce and a baby daughter Savannah. They're living the fairytale, but it's not always going to be easy. We'll see that in this series which chronicles the moments of their life. Let's begin:**

**xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo CHARLOTTE and COOPER THE FAIRYTALE SERIES: BOOK ONE CHAPTER ONE xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox**

xoxoxoxo xoxoxox oxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **A DREAM Is A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES **xoxoxoxo oxoxoxoxoox xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxxxxxxxxxx oxooxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**A dream is a wish your heart makes **_and Charlotte King always dreamed of her happily ever after. By all rights she was living it now. She's married to the love of her life Dr. Cooper Freedman. She has two beautiful healthy children; a boy and a girl; she asks herself why she feel's so empty?

The rain is pounding hard on Cooper's windshield. He calls Violet Turner on his blue tooth and her voice echoes out of his steering wheel.

"Hello. Dr. Turner speaking."

"Vi. It's me, I need a favor."

"Coop? Why do I get the feeling you're going to ruin my plans?"

"What plans?" Cooper speaks into the steering wheel.

"Pete and I are going out tonight. He's taking me to a show and then dinner."

"Oooh la la! What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. It's our date night. We do it to stay connected."

"That's interesting. I'll try not to ruin your _date night _with my little problem." Cooper belittles.

"What do you need Cooper?"

"I need you to talk to Charlotte. She's been down and she won't tell me what's wrong?"

"What do you mean by down?"

"Not herself, not happy. I don't know; sad I guess."

"Do you think she's showing signs of post partum depression?" Violet asks stepping into her therapist role.

"I don't think it's anything that serious. Maybe you could talk to her, woman to woman."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Do you think you could do it tonight? Charlotte's got a busy day tomorrow. The kids both have appointments and she's meeting with the contractors about renovating the house. Remember Vi you owe me."

"Fine, I'll go now. I have a few minutes before I have to get ready for my date with Pete."

"Thanks Vi. I'll see if Pete wants to meet me for a drink while you're talking to Charlotte."

"No. Pete's going to have to make Lucas dinner and get him ready to go to the babysitters' if I'm going to talk to Charlotte."

"Oh right, for your date night." Cooper snickers. "I'll ask Sam to meet me then."

"Bye Coop." Violet shakes her head.

XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO

Violet arrives at Charlotte's house and tries to dodge the giant rain drops to get to the door. She knocks and after about five minutes Charlotte answers.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged home!" Charlotte opens the door and Violet steps in, her hair and clothes rain soaked. "You look like a drowned rat."

"I couldn't find my umbrella" Violet shakes off the wetness.

"Charlotte hands her a towel. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you Charlotte. I thought we could talk." Violet says sarcastically, knowing very well that's exactly why she's there, she adds "I wanted to borrow one of your sexology books for a patient I have coming in tomorrow. You mind?" She lies.

"Course I don't mind, but you'll have to blow the dust off em. I haven't picked up a text book since I stopped working after Bryce was born".

Violet notices the tension in Charlotte's voice. The baby starts to cry and Bryce who is now 2 years old clings to Charlotte's knee.

"Don't hide behind my leg Bryce. Say hi to your Auntie Violet."

"Hi Ricie Brycie" Violet says in a sweet sing song voice trying to coax the toddler off of Charlotte's leg.

"He's not budging." Charlotte tells her. "I walk around all day with him stuck on my leg."

Violet picks up more tension. "Oh!"

"You get used to it; part of motherhood. Want some tea? I can't do martini's."

"You're still nursing?" Violet asks as she sits at the kitchen table. She watches Charlotte pick up the baby with Bryce clinging to her knee and make Violet a cup of tea with her free hand.

"I am, got another six months to go. Cooper and I agreed I would nurse her for the first year."

Charlotte sits down at the table and opens her shirt to nurse the baby. She scowls at Violet. "You okay with this? It freaks some people out if I whip my boobs out in front of them."

"No, no. I'm fine with it." Violet looks away. She tries not to stare at Charlotte or the baby. "I never got the chance to nurse Lucas. I was in the crazy after he was born. But I don't know if I would be the type anyway. I was going to try it but I don't know if I could commit to it."

"Why not?" Charlotte's well aware Violet's avoiding eye contact.

"It's not me; with my work and all, I don't think it would have been the ideal choice."

"Because you're a busy doctor? I used to be a doctor too."

Violet notices that the tension is growing in Charlotte's voice. "Charlotte you're still a doctor. You still have your medical license."

"What's the point? I haven't practiced since Bryce was born." Charlotte's voice is hostile.

"And that bothers you?" Violet slips into her therapist voice.

Charlotte takes the baby off her breast and holds her over her shoulder, she lightly pats Savannah's back waiting for her to burp. Bryce is on the floor still clutching on to Charlotte's leg while peeking out at Violet. "This is my life now. I love my family to death, but I used to run a hospital. I used to make important life or death decisions everyday. Now my decisions are whether I should feed the baby rice cereal or barley. I get to decide whether to take Bryce to the park or to a mommy and me class. Yup, those are my big decisions these days."

"You miss working?" Violet asks gently, sipping at her tea.

"I do. It was my life for so long and now that part of my life is just…." Charlotte hesitates to find the right word. "Gone…. That part of my life…. The doctor in me is just gone and I miss it." Charlotte taps her fingers nervously on the table. She struggles with feeling guilty for wanting to go back to work and doesn't want Violet to get the wrong idea. "I mean I love my life. I love my babies and Cooper. I just miss me. The me I used to be."

"Why don't you go back to work part time?"

"When we first had Bryce Cooper and I agreed I would stay home and raise our family. His momma stayed home with him as a kid and my momma never worked'"

"You're not your momma or Cooper's momma for that matter. Charlotte you're a doctor. That's all you've known most of your adult life. You can be a momma and a doctor. A lot of women do it. I do it"

"I know but Cooper, Cooper will be so... disappointed"

"Cooper's still practicing as a doctor. There's no reason you can't Charlotte."

"It's hard to explain. After that incident when Bryce was born and the gunman held us hostage, we just felt it would be more important for me to stay home, that family was the most important thing. Family comes first."

"Charlotte this bothers you. You need to take care of yourself to be a good mom and wife. If you're miserable, you're not doing your family any good." Violet convinces her and it doesn't take much. A little support goes a long way.

"I am itchin' to get back to work. I'm just worried about Cooper."

"Don't worry about Cooper. Do you know where Cooper is right now? He's out drinking beers with Sam, while your home taking care of the kids."

Charlotte clenches her mouth tight, biting her lip. She releases her lip and says. "I'm going back to work. Puttin' my resume in tomorrow!"

"Good for you." Violet looks out the window. The rain has finally stopped falling and her job is done here. Now to talk to Cooper about this. "Hmmmmm" She mumbles to herself.

**Next chapter coming soon. Review and let me know what you think about this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo ox x– BOOK ONE- CHAPTER 2 – xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo xo ox xo ox ox ox ox xo **

* * *

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x – ****A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES-**** x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Cooper approaches Violet in the break room as she pours herself a cup of morning coffee. "How was your date night with Sweetie Petie?" He asks condescendingly.

Violet smirks. "It was nice. I think you should try it yourself with Charlotte. That woman needs to get out of the house." Violet adds some cream and sugar to her morning cup of Joe.

Cooper looks for a mug in the cabinet and turns to Violet seriously. "Is that what Charlotte told you. She wants to go out on a date with me?"

"No that's not what she said. She said she wants to go back to work."

"What? We agreed she'd stay home with the kids ever since that gunman almost killed us all when Bryce was born." Cooper pours his own coffee with his eyes on Violet

"Coop that was two years ago. Charlotte's a doctor. She needs to get out of the house and doctor people." Violet leans on the counter drinking her coffee.

"Charlotte's a mother now," Cooper looks Violet in the eyes.

"So am I and you're a father but we both still practice. That's what Charlotte wants too."

"I thought she was happy at home with the kids." Cooper sips his coffee.

"She's been home with the kids two years Cooper. She's losing her identity. She's compromised a lot since you two got married. She's given up her work, she gave you two healthy babies. What have you done for her?"

'Uh Uh I bring home the bacon so she can stay home with the kids." Cooper's proud.

"But she wants to work, part time just to get her feet a little wet. Think about it Coop. Promise me you'll consider it." Violet starts to walk away.

"I promise I'll think about it." Cooper agrees and he means it.

* * *

**xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo xo ox ox ox xo xo ox xo ox ox xo xo ox ox xo xo ox ox ox **

* * *

Cooper arrives home that evening to find Charlotte cooking at the stove. Little Bryce is playing by her feet. Savannah is babbling away in her highchair. Cooper kisses Savannah on the head. Bryce looks up at his daddy and Cooper puts his finger over his lips to tell Bryce to hush. He wants to sneak up on his wife. Cooper covers her eyes with his hands from behind and in his best southern drawl says "Guess who?"

Charlotte jumps at first then spins herself around pulling his hands off her eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

In his softest voice Cooper tells her. "Careful of your mouth in front of the wee ones."

Charlotte glances down at Bryce then looks at Cooper. "Well you scared the …" she stops and chooses her words wisely. "You scared me." She says calmly looking at Bryce.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I meant to surprise you." Cooper gives her a big smile and pulls out an envelope from his jacket pocket.

"What's that?" Charlotte grabs at the envelope.

"It's two round trip plane tickets. We're getting away woman; just you and me. No kids. Violet and Pete agreed to take the kids for the week and I got some vacation time."

Cooper's flaunting the envelope in front of her.

"Where are we going? What should I pack?" Charlotte smiles, she can use a get way.

"Pack your riding clothes and your cowgirl boots, we're going country!" He hollers.

Charlotte's face lights up and her smile grows. "We're going to Alabama?"

"No not Alabama, we're going to Nashville. I booked us a room at a dude ranch outside of Nashville. We'll horseback ride, we'll do Dolly Land. We'll do all the touristy things we can find; just you and me."

Charlotte laughs, she's happy Cooper planned this vacation thinking of her. "The last time we went horse back riding you nearly got thrown." Charlotte teases him.

"You'll have to teach me then. There'll be plenty of time since it'll be just me and you." Cooper pulls his wife close and hugs her tight. Just as he does little Bryce tugs on his momma's shirt. "Up momma, Bryce want up."

Charlotte looks down and sighs. She picks Bryce up. Savanna starts to cry. "I'll get her." Cooper walks over and takes his daughter out of the highchair. "We need this vacation Charlotte. I'm looking forward to some alone time with you."

"Me too." She answers him and means it. She wants to talk to him about going back to work but decides this isn't the right time. She'll discuss it with him when they're away just the two of them. She turns her attention back to the sauce she was stirring on the stove which is almost boiling over now.

"I'll finish making the dinner and take care of the kids. You go start packing momma." Cooper takes the spoon from her hand and takes over.

"You're not gonna get an arguement from me." Charlotte hands him the spoon and leaves the kitchen. She's feeling better already. Maybe this is what she needed the whole time; a break , a get-away.

Cooper shouts out to her "Don't forget to pack something for the night."

"Like what?" She shouts back to Cooper.

"Surprise me!"

Charlotte smiles to herself. She hasn't worn that latex jumpsuit since before the kids were born. Yes she's definitely starting to feel like herself again.

"This is going to be a great trip." Charlotte says to herself as she packs her suitcase. She smiles at the latex jump suit she hasn't seen in years as she puts it in the suitcase.

* * *

** Let me know what ya'll think of this story. I value my readers opinions so please remember to review! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**x**o xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo ox xo ox **LIVING THE FAIRYTALE SERIES BOOK 1- CHAPTER 3 **xo ox xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo

* * *

**o x o xo x o x ox o x o x o x o x o xo x x x o ox ox o x o x o x o x A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES x ox x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x x o x o x o x****o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x**

Cooper wakes up to the sounds of nature, birds are singing and horses neighing at the dude ranch where he's staying with Charlotte. He looks over to the other side of the bed where his wife is still sleeping, surely exhausted. This vacation will be good for her he thinks. He pecks a little kiss on her lips. She opens her eyes. "How are you feeling this morning Sleeping Beauty?"

She stretches her arms over her head and gives a big yawn, looks around and remembers they're on vacation. She pauses,"You want the truth or a lie?"

"The truth would be nice." He brushes the hair out of her face with his fingers.

"My boobs are killin' me. This probably wasn't the ideal time to give up nursing. My boobs are gonna be leakin' all day."

"You didn't have a choice. We're in Nashville and Savannah's home with Auntie Violet" Cooper rubs his hand down her side.

"I didn't count on feelin this sore. Gonna hurt like hell to go horseback ridin' like this."

"We don't have to go horse back riding today. We'll go to that amusement park today."

"They're still gonna be sore." She grimaces.

"I'll help you out with that." Cooper kisses down Charlotte's neck slowly until he reaches her breasts.

Charlotte rests her head back on the pillow and runs one hand through Cooper's hand while reaching down and rubbing his shoulder with the other. "Um, this vacation is getting off to a good start." She sighs.

* * *

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

* * *

Today is going to be all about having fun at an amusement park togther. They enter Dollywood and Charlotte looks around at all the mother's pushing their children in strollers. "Feels like we're missin' someone Coop. Bryce would love it here."

"Don't" Cooper tells her wrapping his arm around her back. "This week is about me and you. No talking about the kids."

"I did had fun with you this morning'" She pats his backside playfully then looks around to see if anyone's watching.

"Let me know if you need me to help out with your little problem again." He gives her a wink.

"In the amusement park?" Charlotte quirks an eyebrow at him.

"We could find a dark ride. Maybe the fun house?" Cooper pats her backside and Charlotte smacks his arm.

"Grow up Coop." She points up."Let's go on the roller coaster first." Charlotte pulls Cooper along. "I want to get away from all the kiddie rides. Those little kids remind me of Bryce."

"He mumbles quietly under his breath as she pulls him across the park towards the roller coaster. "She says I'm the one that needs to grow up?."

She turns to around to look at him as she drags him along. "You say somethin'?"

"No, not a thing." He answers loud and clear.

"Good then, lets scoot before the line gets too long." She pulls his arm and walks briskly to the big ride on the other side of the park."

Once they board the roller coaster and are harnessed in Cooper grabs Charlotte's hand and smiles. As the roller coaster goes up and down the hills they raise their hands up joined together. It feels good. They feel connected. They get off the ride and Charlotte says "Let's do it again!" She pulls him back towards the line. Cooper thinks this was a great idea. He should have thought about this a long time ago.

After the ride they stop for a treat. Charlotte picks cotton candy and Cooper funnel cake. They sit on a bench and share their treats. Charlotte tears off some cotton candy and feeds it to Cooper. Cooper licks the cotton candy off Charlotte's sticky fingers . "The fun part about getting cotton candy watching them spin it for you on a paper cone when I was a kid. Now they just hand it to you in plastice bags." Cooper complains.

"I know" Charlotte agrees tearing off a peice and eating it. "I think we should rent a cotton candy machine for Bryce's next birthday. The kids will love it." She licks her fingers.

"There you go talking about Bryce again." Cooper looks at her

Charlotte tears off another piece of cotton candy and puts it in Cooper's mouth. "I'm sitting here feeding cotton candy to a bigger version of Bryce I can't help it." She grabs another piece for herself. "I must be getting old, all I do is talk about my kids."

"_Our_ kids." Cooper corrects her. "I don't feel old. I feel like I'm in high school out on a date with a hot girl." He feeds her a piece of his funnel cake.

She swallows her cake. "You didn't tell me you went out with a hot girl in high school?" She teases him. "Tell me about her."

He chuckles " I didn't. I was a nerdy smart kid in high school. I dated the nerdy smart girls." He pulls off another piece of cake.

"I was a smart girl." She tells him finishing her cotton candy.

"I bet you were a _hot_ smart girl." He gets up.

She wipes her hands with a wet nap. "I was Home Comin Queen, if that helps." She wipes Coopers' mouth with the wet nap. "Sorry, it's the momma in me."

"From home coming queen to hot momma, how'd I get so lucky?" He gently pats her behind.

"I'm a doctor too, Coop. You skipped over that portion of my life." She reminds him because she thinks it's important.

"I know you're a doctor too." He takes the wet nap from her and wipes his hands down.

"Just makin' sure because sometimes I think you've forgotten." She takes the wet nap from him and folds it up placing it in her waste purse. "Until I can find a garbage can." she tells him. "You'd be surprised what I carry around in my purse these days."

"You don't have a dirty diaper in there do you?" He quirks an eyebrow.

"Not today." She smiles.

"Come on you." He laughs and grabs her hand. Charlotte King has changed a lot since he first met her. "What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go back on the roller coaster." Her eyes sparkle and she starts to pull him by the wrist.

"You really like that huh?"

"How can you tell?" She pulls him along.

"Bryce may look like me, but he has that same sparkle in his eye that you have about the roller coaster. His eyes sparkle like that whenever I give him a surprise. Speaking of surprises, I ordered Bryce this really cool battery motorized jeep he can ride on. I'll have to set it up when it comes in but he's gonna love it. I can't wait to see his eyes sparkle just like yours are doing over that roller coaster."

"I thought we weren't talkin' about Bryce and Savannah today?" She pulls him towards the line for the roller coaster.

"Bryce and Savannah who?" He jokes.

They ride the roller coaster two more times. They watch a show and ride more rides. Before they leave they see a game booth with stuffed horses as the prize. "Wait! I want to play that game." Cooper pulls Charlotte over to the basket ball hoops.

"It's tricky Coop! It looks a helluva lot easier than it is."

"I've played carnival games before Char." He pulls his wallet out.

"Basketball's my game." He teases. Cooper hands the attendant some money and she gives him three balls. He throws the first one and misses. Charlotte scrunches her face. He throws the second one and it bounces off the rim. Charlotte scrunches her face even more. He throws the third ball and in the net it goes-he scores. Charlotte jumps up and squeals "Yes!" She high fives Cooper.

"What a man!" Charlotte wants him to know she's impressed. She squeezes his biceps.

"I need to take you here more often." Cooper gives her a quick kiss on the tip of the nose. "Now pick something out."

"Pick anything off the top row." The attendant tells them.

Charlotte points out a Clydesdale horse and the attendant hands it to her. "Bryce is going to love this." She tells Cooper while looking over the stuffed horse. "Now you have to do it again and win something for Savannah."

"No, no. I won that for you. That's your horse." Cooper raises his eyebrows. "You can thank me later."

"I will." She squeezes her stuffed horse and takes Cooper's hand in her other hand and squeezes tight. She's falling in love with him all over again.

"Are you ready to get going?" Cooper asks holding her hand.

"Not yet! I want to ride the roller coaster one more time before we leave. I want to remember this feeling forever." Charlotte pulls him back in the direction of the rollercoaster.

Once again they're riding the hills of the roller coaster; up and down hands clasped together, the breeze blowing their hair. The ride suddenly stops. "That was scary." Cooper holds Charlotte's hand tight in his. The ride pulls into the station and there is a commotion. A lady is screaming and a crowd gathers.

"Is there a doctor around? Does anyone know if there is a doctor around?" The ride operator yells.

"I'm a doctor." Charlotte immediately offers.

"That man." The ride operator points to a man in his fifties on the ground. "He had a heart attack on the ride. We pulled him off but he's not breathing."

Charlotte and Cooper rush over to the man. Charlotte immediately checks for a pulse while Cooper looks for respirations. "No pulse.' Charlotte tells Cooper and begins compressions. "Call 911" She tells the ride operator.

"We already did, they're on the way." He answers.

Charlotte administers chest compressions with her body straddled over the gentleman. Cooper give the man breaths. After a few moments Charlotte stops and checks. "I've got a pulse. His heart's beating again."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Bless your heart!" The wife calls to Charlotte in relief.

Cooper stops giving breaths when the man is able to take them on his own. The man is groggy and out of it. The paramedics arrive. "What happened?" They want to know.

"My husband had a heart attack on the ride. These kind doctors saved his life.." She gives both Charlotte and Cooper a big hug. After the man is and taken away in the ambulance Cooper looks over to Charlotte. Her eyes have a different kind of spark in them that he hasn't seen in a long time. She looks at him. "We did real good!"

"You did real good Dr. King" Cooper grabs her hand and walks towards the park exit with her.

"It felt good being a doctor again." She answers.

"You are a doctor Charlotte." He's starting to feel guilty that she's given up so much. "I have a surprise for you tonight."

"What?"

"I got us tickets to see the Grande Ole Opry after dinner."

"You turnin' country on me Coop?" She teases him.

"I'm turnin' Charlotte King." He jokes.

"It's about time." She pulls him along to the car.

This was a good day!

**If ya'll review I promise to give you quicker updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o xo x o xo x o x o x o x ox o x o x o x o THE FAIRYTALE SERIES: BOOK 1 CHAPTER 4 x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

* * *

xo ox xo ox xo ox xo xo ox xo o x o x o x o x ox o x o x o x o x o x o **A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES- 4** o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o xo x o

There's a knock at the door of the dude ranch room Charlotte and Cooper are sharing. Cooper gets up to answer it. "It's room service." The attendant calls out. Cooper takes the tray and brings it to the bed.

Charlotte opens her eyes and stretches up groggily. She rubs her head. "Is it mornin' already?"

"The sun just came up. I ordered eggs benedict and some strawberry's. And to drink, mimosa's of course." Cooper tells her putting a strawberry in her mouth.

"Alcohol this early in the morning? I think I love you!" She chews and swallows the strawbery reaching for the mimosa.

"You better." He takes a bite of a strawberry and gives her the rest.

Charlotte chews and swallows. "What's the occasion?"

"I want to talk to you about something." Cooper tells her in a serious tone, taking both her hands in his. "I figured with breakfast in bed we could talk about it privately."

"Go ahead, shoot?" Chalotte can't imagine what this is about.

Cooper takes a deep breath. "If you want to go back to work I'll be okay with it."

"Are you serious Cooper?" Charlotte puts her fork down and studies his eyes.

"I saw how you're eyes lit up were yesterday when you saved that man."

Charlotte interrupts. "You mean when _WE_ saved that man."

"No you took charge. You took care of the situation. I just followed your lead. That's you Charlotte. That's the Charlotte King I fell in love with." He holds her hands and looks into her eyes. "I saw this brilliant spark in your eyes after you saved him. It's selfish of me to take that away from you. I'm sorry." Cooper swallows his pride. "I tried to change you into someone you're not, someone you don't want to be.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Coop." Charlotte squeezes his hand. "I love our family. I love the kids and I wanted to stay home with them, but lately I need more. I need to be a doctor again too. Ya know." She rubs his arm with her other hand.

"I know."

"I don't regret one minute of stayin' home with my…. With _our_ children. I've been struggling with this guilt for wanting to go back to work."

Cooper kisses her forehead. "Don't struggle with it. They'll be okay. I want them to know the momma I fell in love with- the bossy Dr. King. The mean Dr. King machine." He laughs and teases her.

Charlotte swats him on the arm. "Enough! Eat your food. The bossy Dr. King says to eat." Charlotte grabs her mimosa and sips away.

"How about some milk to go along with my breakfast?" Cooper winks at her.

Charlotte can't resist it when Cooper winks at her. She looks down at her boobs, then back up at him "All yours." She puts her drink down and moves closer to Cooper. She pulls his body in closer and tighter wallows in his warmth. She wonders how she got so lucky.

* * *

**x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o**

* * *

About an hour later Charlotte and Cooper are out at the dude ranch picking out studs to ride. Charlotte chooses a beautiful black stallion and Cooper picks out a white mare.

"Do you two have any riding experience?" The ranch hand asks.

"I grew up on horses, owned my own as a kid." Charlotte answers petting the stallion she's sitting on. "Got plenty of experience, won trophies in some shows."

"If you're that good we've got the black horse trail. It's got some rough terrain. It's usually pretty empty since most of the tourists are on the beginner trails. The beginner trails are that way." The ranch hand point them where to go..

"We'll do the black horse trail." Charlotte tells him. She looks like a cowgirl today, dressed up in her riding outfit and wearing stylish cowgirl boots. The ranch hand can tell she knows how to handle a horse by the way she's moving about on the Stallion. "I've won trophy's for jumps when I was a kid."

"You'll have to sign a waiver form at the front desk if you're going to try the black horse trail." The ranch hand points them to the office.

"That's fine. What's this guys name?" Charlotte pats the horse she's on.

"His name is Clancy " the ranch hand tells her "and this is Casper" He pats the horse Cooper is sitting on. Cooper's wearing jeans and a new pair of cowboy boots Charlotte purchased for him at the dude ranch gift store. "Alright, you kids have fun. Don't forget to stop at the office and sign those waivers."

Charlotte and Cooper dismount the horses and walk into the office. "I am a beginner Charlotte." Cooper reminds her.

"You'll be fine Coop. Just follow me and don't do anything crazy." She signs the form.

"I'm signing my life away here." Cooper tells her as he signs the form releasing the dude ranch of any responsibility in case of injury.

"Just sign it. You'll be fine."

"Ooooh it's the bossy Dr. King" He teases as he signs the form. "Okay let's go do this cowgirl."

Charlotte and Cooper walk their horses off towards the black horse trail. "Okay expert lead the way, but go easy on me." Cooper looks at the hills and terrain of the trail.

"Don't be a chicken Coop. Just follow me and take it slow until you feel comfortable on Casper. Talk to him. Connect with him."

"You want me to connect with a horse?" Cooper raises his eyebrows up at her. They take it nice and slow for the first 15 minutes then Cooper begins to feel more comfortable on the horse and they pick up the pace to a slow trot. As they travel through the trail, Charlotte has her horse make small jumps over logs. Her horse begins to canter. Cooper tries to do the same and is riding almost side saddle. Charlotte laughs at him.

"Straighten yourself out over there Tex" She jokes with him and they slow the pace down again. They ride along side each other and talk enjoying the scenery of green country they're having a good time and Charlotte picks up the pace again with her horse. Cooper decides to do the same. Charlotte approaches a tree stump in the middle of the trail and instead of slowing her horse down or going around it she decides to make the jump. It's been a long time since she's done jumps with a horse in a show and she's itchin' to do it.

She picks up speed kicking the horse with the heel of her boot. Cooper's watching. She makes the jump and it feels good. She turns around to see if Cooper saw her. Cooper kicks the side of his horse with his boot and the horse takes off. "Cooper don't" She yellls in her bossiest Dr. King voice. It's too late. Coopers' horse jumps over the stump, throwing Cooper off. Charlotte's horrified as she watches Cooper sail through the air. When he lands, she rides over to him and jumps off her horse. "What in lands sake were you trying to do?" She says as she kneels down besides him.

He's laying flat on his back "I was following your lead." He looks at her with agony on his face.

"That was dumb" She looks him over. "What hurts?"

"Everything." He says scrunching his face in agony. "I think I might have broken my arm."

Charlotte looks at his left arm. "It looks like you did a number on it. Come on, let's get you up. I'll ride you back to the corral on the back of my horse and pull Casper along."

"No way! I'm not getting back on another horse as long as I live." Cooper whines.

"Alright, then let's walk. I'll pull both the horses along with me. Come on, Coop get up! Let's walk." She tries to help pull Cooper up but he's not moving. "What are you waiting for Cooper? Come on let's get movin'"

Cooper looks at her, the terror emanating from his eyes. "Charlotte I can't move my legs. I can't even feel them."

"What?" Charlotte looks at him with her eyes wide open not wanting to believe this is really happening to them.


	5. Chapter 5

xo xo xo x o xo xox xo xo xo xo xo xo x ox xo x ox x o x ox ox xo ox xo **LIVING THE FAIRYTALE: BOOK 1 – CHAPTER 5 **ox xo ox xo ox ox xo ox ox xo ox xo ox xo ox ox xo ox ox ox xo xo xo xo xo xx xo xo xo x xo

* * *

ox xo xo ox xo ox xo xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo xo ox xo ox ox **A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES **ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox o x ox xo ox xo ox ox xo ox ox xo ox ox xo ox xo ox ox xo x

Charlotte arrives at the tertiary care hospital about and hour after the medical helicopter arrived with Cooper. The paramedics wouldn't allow her to accompany Cooper in the helicopter even though she insisted she was a doctor. "Against our policy to have family in the helicopter ma'am." They politely told her. It shouldn't have taken her a whole hour to get to the hospital except she kept having to pull over every few miles to wipe her eyes and pull herself together. She had two near misses driving to the hospital in the rented car, she needed to calm down or Cooper wouldn't be the only one lying flat on his back on a stretcher. She needed to think of her kids. They need at least one parent to come home healthy to them. She calmed herself down enough to make the rest of the drive to the hospital. "Maybe it's not as bad as it looks," she thinks to herself. "Maybe Cooper's got movement back in his legs and why did I have to jump over that stump? If only I took Cooper on the beginner trail."

Charlotte arrives at the emergency entrance of the hospital. She takes a deep breath before she walks through the door. She approaches the triage desk. "Can I help you?" A young nurse asks her with a southern drawl stronger than Charlotte can remember hearing in a real long time.

"I'm Charlotte Freedman." Charlotte begins, there's no need to introduce herself as Dr. King-Freedman. Right now she feels helpless and just wants to be Cooper's wife. "My husband was in an accident, they flew him here in the medivac." She's still wearing her riding outfit and cowgirl boots.

"Oh yes, the riding accident victim." The nurse answers. "I'm so sorry."

Well that doesn't bode well to Charlotte and she inhales a deep breath and as her heart pounds hard in her chest she manages to utter out. "Where is he? Can I see him?"

"They're in the process of transferring him to the operating room now. If you take a seat, I'll page Dr. Anderson to talk to you. He's the neurosurgeon assigned to your husband."

Charlotte takes a breath and looks around the emergency room. Tears immediately fill her eyes and she starts to tremble. She steadies herself against a wall and leans on it. She wishes she was the doctor and not the patient or patient's family right now. Damn, she ran her own emergency room for years and never knew what it was like to be on this side. She didn't like it. "Would you like to sit down ma'am?" The young nurse asks.

"I can't." Charlotte looks at her with wide teary eyes still leaning herself against the wall for support.

The nurse walks over and hands her a container of orange juice. "Drink some of this. You'll feel better." Charlotte does as told and sips the orange juice. She wants to believe the nurse that it will make her feel a little better, she needs to feel better right now. Her head and her heart are screaming inside. Drinking the orange juice reminds her of the mimosa's she and Cooper had for breakfast that morning in bed. She remembers how happy and carefree they were just this morning. She thinks about how excited she was to go horseback riding with Coop. She looks down at her cowgirl boots and thinks, "How could this happen?"

"Dr. Anderson, this is Mrs. Freedman, Cooper Freedman's wife." Dr Anderson extends his hand to Charlotte and she shakes it with her small trembling hand. "Your husband tells me that you are both doctors."

"Yes" Charlotte answers, "We are both doctors." She swallows, afraid to ask about Cooper's condition but has no choice. "How's Cooper doing? Does he have any feeling in his legs yet?"

"Not yet." Dr. Anderson answers, "I don't expect him to until the swelling reduces. There will be more swelling in the coming hours as his body responds to the trauma. I administered cortisone immediately after he arrived to the ER and that will help a great deal..."

Charlotte interrupts "Good. That's the same treatment we do back home in my ER." Charlotte sighs.

"I'm taking him to the operating room now to reduce the fracture he suffered in the sacral area of his spine. After that it's a waiting game to see how much feeling and movement returns once the swelling subsides."

"So, he does have a spinal fracture then?" Charlotte holds back the tears.

"He has a partial spinal cord injury which is good. It's better than a complete fracture. I can show you the x-rays after the surgery." Dr. Anderson explains.

"Okay. When do you expect him to start to have feeling and movement back in his legs after the surgery?" Charlotte's anxious. She can't imagine Cooper in a wheelchair. What about the kids? What about his job? She worries to herself.

"Like I said before it will be wait and see depending on how much damage has been done by the swelling. I need to get in there quickly to relieve the pressure on his spine. This way there is as little damage as possible caused by the swelling."

"Okay then go." Charlotte sends him off and calls after him. "Can I see him before he goes under anesthesia?"

"Come with me." Dr Anderson leads Charlotte to the OR suite.

Charlotte approaches Cooper on the stretcher waiting to go into surgery. He's covered with blankets and has an IV drip infusing in his arm. She walks over and gently kisses the top of his head. She holds back her tears and tries to be strong. "Hey Coop, How ya doin'?"

Cooper manages to give her a small smile. "Not my best moment."

She takes one of his hands from under the blanket. "I talked to Dr. Anderson. You're going to be fine."

"You sure about that?" He asks her with doubt and hope.

"I'm sure." She smiles and squeezes his hand tight. The nurse comes over and tells them it's time for Cooper to be wheeled in the OR.

Charlotte leans over and whispers in Cooper's ear. "I love you. It's going to be okay." Cooper smiles sadly as they wheel him away.

* * *

**xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox ox ox ox ox xo ox ox xo xo ox xo ox xo ox ox xo xo ox xo ox xo ox o xo xo ox x**

* * *

After surgery Charlotte's waits for Cooper as they wheel him in his room. He's groggy from the anesthesia and the doctor calls Charlotte into the hall.

"He did well in surgery. It's a partial spinal cord injury so it's just going to be a waiting game to see when and how much feeling and movement he gets back."

"What do you think? In your opinion, when you think he'll walk again?" Charlotte asks anxious for answers.

"I can't say for sure. We have to wait for the swelling to go down over the next few days, but I'm hopeful. We got to him early. He was flown in by helicopter and we got him into surgery fairly quick so I'm confident he'll do well." Dr. Anderson smiles at Charlotte and pats her on the shoulder.

"Thank you." She needed that burst of confidence from Dr. Anderson. She returns to Cooper's bedside and takes a seat next to him while he sleeps the anesthesia off. She watches him sleep and takes in his handsome beauty. "You're my Prince Charming," she tells him as he sleeps rubbing his head with her hand. "I pray you're going to be alright Cooper but if not, even if you don't walk ever again we're gonna make it through. We're gonna forge ahead, me and you; we're in this together." After a while, Charlotte falls asleep in the bedside chair. The nurse covers her with a blanket allowing her to spend the night curled up in the chair next to Cooper. The nurse comes in early the next morning and wakes Cooper up assessing his vital signs and checking for movement and feeling in his legs.

Cooper's surprised he's able to feel his toes and the bottom of his feet as the nurse rubs them with metal instruments. "That's a good sign Dr. Freedman" the nurse tells him. "As the swelling subsides you should get more feeling and movement back. You're on the road to recovery."

Cooper smiles, it's an improvement. Yesterday he couldn't feel or move his feet. "Call me Cooper." He tells the pretty dark haired nurse.

"You're lucky Cooper, it could have been a lot worse. You could have been completely paralyzed." The nurse fills a basin with water.

"Or I could be luckier and be in my hotel room enjoying my vacation with my wife instead of in this hospital room." He winks at the nurse.

The nurse nods at Charlotte curled up in the chair beside the bed. "Looks like your wife opted to stay the night with you in the hospital rather than return to the hotel."

Cooper looks over. He didn't notice her there until now. "Did she spend the whole night like that?" He asks the nurse.

"Yes she did. Slept like a log next to you in that chair all night."

"Ouch!" Cooper tells the nurse. "She doesn't look comfortable. I'll have her help me with my sponge bath when she wakes up."

"Okay Dr. Cooper call if you need anything." The nurse leaves and Cooper practices wiggling his toes.

Cooper watches TV to pass the morning until Charlotte finally awakes from her slumber. He laughs out loud to some old reruns until Charlotte begins to stir and wake up. She stretches and groans.

"Good morning sleepyhead. It's almost eleven."

Charlotte continues to stretch opening her eyes and remembering where she is and why. "Ow" she blurts out. "My neck is kinked up." She rubs the back of her neck firmly with her hand.

"Come here." Cooper pats at a space on the bed next to him gesturing for her to sit there.

Charlotte does as he says and he begins massaging the back of her neck and shoulders with his firm hands. "How's that?" He asks.

"Uhmm, don't stop." She tells him then remembers that he's the patient not her.

"Wait Coop, I should be doing this for you not the other way around. You're the one in the hospital bed."

"Exactly. I slept in a comfortable bed last night while you were knotted up in that chair. It's the least I could do for you."

"How are you doing this morning? Any change?" She asks concerned.

"Watch this." Cooper says proud as he wiggles all ten of his toes and his feet. "I've been practicing it all morning while you were asleep."

"Great!" Charlotte can't help but lay a kiss right on his lips. Then she asks "Anywhere else? Can you move the rest of your legs?"

"Not yet." Cooper tries to move his knees but nothing happens.

"It's alright. It'll come in time once the swelling's gone." She reassures him. She looks at the basin of soapy water and wash cloths the nurse set up by Cooper's bed. "What's that?"

"You were supposed to give me a bath but the water's cold now. We'll just tell the nurse you did it." Cooper looks back at the TV.

"Oh no you don't cowboy. If the nurses want me to give you a sponge bath then I intend to. Let me just add some warm water and don't you worry, I'm gonna have you feelin' everything in no time" She shakes her head at him as she fills up the water basin at the sink in the room.

Cooper grabs her arm as she walks back to the bed. " After my bath I can help you with your little problem." His eyes glance at her chest. It's important he can still do these things. He doesn't like feeling helpless and that's something he can still do.

"What little problem?" She plays dumb.

"Don't you still need to be milked every morning to ease the discomfort?" He asks playfully.

"I'm not a cow Cooper." She laughs. She's glad the accident hasn't gotten his spirits down. She looks him over and before she begins to sponge his face she whispers in his ear. "I love you forever Coop."

"Touche" Cooper says and winks at her. He needs to hear it.

"We're gonna be okay Coop." She tells him as she runs the warm washcloth along his cheek.

"You know it's only my legs that aren't working right now. I could wash myself." He informs her.

"I know but I want to do this for you. Just let me do it." She continues to wash his face.

"As long as you know I'm not helpless."

"I know you're not helpless. Let me do this for you Coop."

"Fine, wash away." He smiles "But just this once. Tomorrow I wash myself."

"Okay cowboy. That's a deal." She washes his chest with the warm soapy water.

He looks at her."On second thought I think I could get used to this." He smiles.

"You better not." She wrings the wash cloth out over his head.

"Look out world, the old Charlotte King is back!" He says as soapy water drips down his face.

"Yes, she is!" She answers him.

**

* * *

**

I LOVE REVIEWS! :)

_Special Thanks to Just For Fun for acting as a beta for me on this chapter. ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo **THE FAIRYTALE SERIES: BOOK 1 – CHAPTER 6 **xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox xo

* * *

**o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o o x o x o A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x **

**-Three weeks later-**

Three weeks later Cooper is home recuperating and Charlotte is back at work at OCW. With Cooper out on an extended medical leave the doctor's at OCW welcomed Charlotte back from her 2 year leave of absence with open arms.

Violet passes by Charlotte's office and notices the blonde doctor looks stressed. She's sitting at her desk with her head ducked down into her arms. "Everything okay?" Violet asks as she pokes her head in the door.

Charlotte looks her friend in the eye. "I'm two weeks late and I feel like I'm pregnant again."

"It could be stress Charlotte. You've certainly had a lot of it these past few weeks with Cooper's accident and you returning to work. Your world has done an about face."

"I just have this feeling." She tells Violet.

"Let's get a pregnancy test from Addison's office and find out."

Charlotte takes a deep sigh and follows Violet into Addison's office. Addison's not there so they just grab one of the tests off the shelf and make there way to the bathroom. As Charlotte urinates on the stick in the stall Violet waits by the sink and talks to her. "How's Cooper doing this morning?" She worries about her best friend.

"Well." Charlotte says as she pulls up her pants and snaps them in the toilet stall. "As well as can be expected, I guess. He's got feeling in his legs but not enough movement to walk. We're hoping more swelling will go down and he'll regain function." Charlotte comes out of the bathroom stall holding the pregnancy test.

"I want to stop by and see him but whenever I call he always says it's not a good time." Violet tells her timing the pregnancy test on her watch.

"The only people he let's see him are his medical personnel, me, the kids and the babysitter and that's only because he doesn't have a choice." Charlotte holds the test and looks at her watch.

"Why?" Violet asks watching Charlotte.

"He doesn't want anyone to see him helpless. He tries to do a lot for himself. He's goes to physical therapy every day." She keeps looking at her watch.

"How's the babysitter working out?" Violet peeks at the test to see if it's changing yet.

"We hired a twenty two year old girl, Allison, she's great with the kids. She has no problem getting down on the floor and crawling around with them. She's a kid's dream nanny- all cute and fun! I'm too tired after work and Cooper isn't able to play with them like that anymore." She looks at her watch again.

Violet sighs "Poor Cooper. I wish he would talk to me. As a therapist I could help him work through his feelings and as his best friend I..."

"I think we should give him some space, pushing Cooper has never gone well." Charlotte answers her.

Violet looks at her watch,"Times up. What's the verdict?" They both look at the test and see the plus sign.

"Congratulations momma – again." Violet makes wide eyes at Charlotte.

Charlotte looks at the plus sign and scowls "Damn!"

"I thought you and Cooper wanted to have more kids?" Violet's concerned.

"Talk about bad timing. Cooper can't walk. I just went back to work, not to mention Savannah's only seven months old and Bryce's only two. It's more than a full plate I'm dealing with. It's overflowing."

Violet puts her hand on Charlotte's back. "Think of it this way Charlotte. If you didn't get pregnant right before the accident you may never get pregnant again with Coop being paralyzed."

Charlotte's mouth drops. She steadies herself against the wall. She knows in the back of her mind Cooper's paralyzed and there's a chance he may not ever walk again but she never said it out loud nor did anyone else. Cooper's doctor's and nurses are all careful about choosing their words and never referred to him as paralyzed. They also have been very encouraging about Cooper walking once the swelling goes completely down and the healing could take place. Hearing Violet say he's paralyzed and that he might not walk again makes her nauseous.

"Did you hear me Charlotte? I mean that things happen for a reason. There's a reason you got pregnant when you did." Violet tries to cheer her up.

"I gotta go." Charlotte hurries off down the hall towards her office. She feels the tears come to her eyes but she can't cry. She's shocked at the thought that finally settled in her head. Cooper may never walk again. She can't cry, she just sits and stares into space at her desk.

* * *

**xo ox xo ox xo ox xo ox ox ox oxox xo xxx ooooo xxxxx ooooo xxxx oooo xxxx ooo x xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo xxo**

* * *

Charlotte arrives home from work to find Allison,the babysitter, feeding Bryce and Savannah their dinner. She kisses both her children and they squeal in delight to see momma come home from work. "Where's Cooper?" Charlotte asks Allison.

"He turned in early tonight without dinner. He said he was too tired to eat tonight."

"I'll go check on him." Charlotte gives each child another kiss on the cheek before getting ready to check Cooper in the makeshift downstairs bedroom she's been sharing with him since they got back from their trip. Instead of transporting Cooper up and down the steps daily they turned the den into a bedroom with a queen sized bed and large screen TV to occupy Cooper.

Allison continues to talk. "Cooper needs a haircut real bad. His hair is almost as long as Bryce's" The babysitter plays with one of Bryce's curls.

"I'm not cuttin' Bryce's curls." Charlotte insists. "I don't care who thinks he looks like a girl."

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it. He's an adorable little boy but his daddy needs a haircut. Cooper's hair is wild." Allison feeds Savannah some mashed green beans. Savannah spits them and giggles in her sweet baby voice.

Charlotte can't help but smile at her little daughter with the thin blonde hair. Charlotte laughs. "Savannah's about as bald as a golf ball and my boy's sportin' a mop of hair like his father. Too bad Cooper couldn't lend Savannah some of his hair." Charlotte jokes as she wipes the greens beans off of Savannah's face.

"Savannah's hair will grow in but your husband needs a trim bad." Allison offers Savannah more mashed green beans.

"He won't go anywhere to get it cut, doesn't want anyone to see him in the wheelchair." Charlotte sits down and tastes some mashed green beans with her finger. "Gross, no wonder she spits them at you like a chimpanzee." Charlotte tells the babysitter.

"Well, they're good for her." Allison feeds the baby some more of the mashed green beans. "I think Cooper's depressed. He hasn't been shaving lately either." The babysitter adds.

Charlotte studies her a minute. She's not sure how to respond. Charlotte doesn't like this twenty two year old analyzing her husband. "Cooper's fine. Just stick to takin' care of the kids." Charlotte tells her as she gets up to leave the kitchen.

"I can cut his hair if you want." Allison offers cheerfully. "My mom's a hairdresser and I've watched her enough times to do a decent job."

"I'll think about it." Charlotte tells her as she walks away.

Charlotte enters the bedroom and finds Cooper sitting up in bed watching television. Allison's right, his hair is wild, it's growing out and up. It doesn't help that he hasn't combed it in days. He's sporting a scruffy beard and mustache. "Hey how ya doin' there Cowboy?" Charlotte sits next to Cooper on the bed and taps his chin with her finger. "You need a shave real bad." She rubs her hand along his jaw.

"I guess." Cooper rubs his hand along his face feeling his scratchy scruff.

"I'll do it now." Charlotte gets the razor and shaving cream off the table next to Cooper. She left it there in his reach this morning hoping he would do it himself. "So, tell me about your day?" She gently rubs the shaving cream on his face.

"No change." He responds while looking at the TV. "I still can't move my legs."

"It'll happen. It just takes time." She slowly runs the razor across one side of his face; careful not to cut him.

"When Charlotte? When? It's been three weeks. I can feel. I just can't move." He swiftly turns his head causing Charlotte to knick him with the razor.

She puts a tissue on it quickly. "Sorry." She tells him and she means it. She feels terrible for hurting him. He's suffered enough already. "You know it's a good sign you have feeling. The rest will come back come back, I promise" She trails her finger down his forehead and to his nose. She gives him a short and sweet kiss on the lips. She earns a smile from him for that and she feels good. She wants him to smile more. It's something he does rarely since the accident."I've got some good news." She tells him her voice rising like she's talking to a child. She finishes shaving the other side of his face carefully.

"What's that?" Cooper asks noticing her sing song tone of voice. He's careful to hold his head still this time.

Charlotte puts the razor down and wraps her arms around his neck. "We're gonna have another baby." She tells him smiling, pretending she's excited about it.

"You're pregnant?" He's truly surprised.

"Yup, just found out this mornin'. Violet says it's a blessing in disguise that I got pregnant before you got paralyzed."

Now Cooper's heart sinks at the word and Charlotte notices his facial expression drop.

"I'm sorry Coop I shouldn't have said that."

"No. It's okay. Violet's right. I may never be able to get you pregnant again so it's good it happened before the accident." Cooper sulks, looking down at the bed.

"Don't say that Coop. Remember I'm a sexologist. I know ways we can be very satisfied even if you don't walk again." She tells him quirking up an eyebrow. "Coop you know I can't promise you'll walk again but I do believe it will happen. I was just relaying what Violet said to me this morning. She wants to come see you by the way."

"I don't want to see her. I don't want to see anyone until I can walk again."

Charlotte takes a deep breath but doesn't answer. She worries that it could be a while. "She's your best friend Coop."

"I don't want her to see me like this. It's bad enough you and the babysitter have to see me looking so pathetic." He complains.

Charlotte cups his chin and raises it so he has to look at her. She looks him in the eye. "You're not pathetic. I love you and the children love you and you have to be strong. You have to fight and try your darndest to walk again for me and those kids. I mean it Coop." She lets go of his chin and her voice turns stern. "Don't you sit here in bed day after day and drown in your own pity."

He can't help but smile at her tough girl attitude. He always liked that about her. "Yes ma'am." He answers.

"Good then, we have an understanding. You work hard everyday to get those muscles movin' and I'll make sure you're generously rewarded." She quirks an eyebrow up.

"What does that mean?" He wrinkles his brow.

"You'll find out soon enough but you gotta work hard for it." She smiles sly then changes the subject. "So are you happy about the news? A new baby? Huh?" She pinches his wrist.

"Yes, I am. I could use something to look foward to these days." He hugs her.

Charlotte taps his nose. "Good then, I'm glad I could bring you some _good _news for a change." She's starting to feel better about the pregnancy as long as it brings Cooper some happiness.

"I have some news to share also," Cooper announces. "Savannah started crawling today. She crawled clear across the room and fast too. Now that she's going there's no stopping her. She's just like her momma."

Charlotte's expression turns down and she purses her lips in thought.

"What? I thought you'd be happy when I told you that." Cooper's surprised at Charlottes' reaction.

"I missed it and now that I'm back at work I'll probably miss lots more, her first words, her first steps..."

"Charlotte, you wanted to go back to work." Cooper reminds her.

"I know. I do. But I also want to be with you and the kids." She takes a breath and sighs. "Especially now, when you need me the most."

Cooper rubs her back. "Allison is great with the kids and I'll be fine."

"The kids are so young, they need me, you need me but now I _need_ to work since you can't. Addison and Sam would go bonkers if we were both on leave at the same time...and..." Charlotte's rambling fast.

Cooper interrupts,"You can't do it all Charlotte. You're the most amazing woman I know but you're still human." He rubs her head and she rests it on his chest. This feels good. This is one thing he can still do for her. "Do you want a shoulder rub?" He asks.

"I'd love it." She smiles as she looks up to see Savannah come crawling into the room. "Look! There she is now." Charlotte points to a small figure crawling into the bedroom.

"Where?" Cooper asks leaning his body up trying to get a glimpse of his wee daughter crawling. Savannah's tiny for seven months, she appears younger so it's a sight to watch this wee baby crawling.

"Over there" Charlotte points and Cooper moves his body shifting to the side of the bed to look. "Oh my goodness!" Charlotte's voice becomes louder and in a high pitch ,she shrieks " Cooper look!" Charlotte's purely delighted.

"I am." Cooper scoots himself more over to the side of the bed to see his daughter.

"No, not at Savannah. I mean at you Cooper. Look you're moving your knees. I watched you bend your knees to move yourself over in bed." She points to his knees.

Cooper's excited. "I did. Didn't I?" He tries bending his knees again. I can do it Charlotte! I can move my knees. They're weak but I can move em a little."

"I'm going to call Dr. Anderson and let him know but first this, congratulations" She gives him a long kiss on the lips to celebrate.

After the kiss ends he hugs her and says. "I love you Charlotte. Our tomorrow's gonna be huge, another baby, I'm going to walk again. I couldn't ask for anything more Charlotte. Our life is a fairytale!"

Charlotte watches Bryce come bolting in the room and jump on the bed. She picks Savannah up in her arms and holds her while leaning back into Cooper.

"It is." She smiles.

* * *

**This is the last chapter of Book One, but it's not happily e****ver after yet. Watch out for lots of angst and drama in Book 2. Book 2 is titled Mirror Mirror On The Wall. It will begin two months after this chapter left off. Coming Very Soon! Look out for it within the next few days!**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. You can also send me a PM and let me know. I value my readers opinions!**

**Special Thanks to Just For Fun for acting as my beta on this chapter! :)**


End file.
